<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wanting more by BoiJustLetMeBe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757690">wanting more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe'>BoiJustLetMeBe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Casual Sex, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got the physical side but they want the emotional side however they have careers to consider</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wanting more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically just pointless angst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It always happened in some seedy hotel in some sketchy area. Percy would always insist that they keep the light off no matter how hard Oliver protested that he wanted to be able to see him. The touches so firm and the low whispers so intimate that everything was absorbed into that moment of passion between them.</p><p>Afterwards they always lay in the bed facing away from each other before Percy would perform a cleaning spell, dress himself and leave. Leave Oliver to wallow for the both of them. They didn’t speak about it no matter how much either of them wanted to. But this time Oliver confronts him.</p><p>----</p><p>The two men were sitting naked in the bed staring at the wall on the other end of the room which was so silent it was deafening. The Quidditch player carefully pushed himself off the bed and started making his way towards the bathroom. His mind was racing so fast his whole body stopped in its tracks.</p><p>"It's not enough!" Oliver shouted suddenly causing Percy to startle, "God damn it's not enough! I want to hold your hand and take you for cringy dates at Madam Puddifoot's and play with your hair as you read a book and tell you I love you all the time... I want you to love me back! I am so in love with you Percy!"</p><p>"You agreed Oliver--"</p><p>"I KNOW WHAT I AGREED!"</p><p>Oliver with his eyes a flame spun round to glare at Percy who had been pulling at loose strings in the cheap sheets. The redhead's eyes widened at the sudden outrage and he moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet firmly planted on the floor,  "This could get in the way of our careers! When have you heard of a Quidditch player who was gay?" Percy demanded as if he were speaking to a child who was having trouble understanding a simple concept. Oliver was about to respond but Percy curtly cut him off, "NEVER! There has never been a gay Quidditch player who fucked his very male roommate and took his very male roommates on dates! And don't get me started on how the Ministry would react if they knew I was here. Same sex marriage isn't even legal!"</p><p>"I DON'T CARE I LOVE YOU!" Oliver choked out over the lumps that was forming in his throat as the tears flowed down his face. Oliver walked forwards a few steps before dropping to his knees in front of the bed clutching at Percy's hand desperately with his tears starting to soak Percy's bare right thigh. "Oh Merlin I love you I love you I love you," the words fell from his mouth like he was choking up water, like he was an almost drowned man who had just been brought back to dry land. This truth of his passion and love for the boy who he could only defile physically had drowned him for far too long.</p><p>Oliver found himself openly weeping against Percy whose hand had taken to stroking Oliver's still sweat soaked hair. "I only want what is best for you Ollie, but you make it so hard," Percy whispered and his voice cracked causing Oliver to look up at Percy's tear stained face. "We can’t. We just can’t!" Percy muttered more to himself than anyone else.</p><p>Oliver stood on shaky legs and sat down next to the redhead so he could pull him against his chest. "One day. One day we will be able to," Oliver whispered gently into Percy's hair as they both continued to sob.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've got mock exams coming up :') *sad noises*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>